NoobKing
NoobKing or MetalGuy213 is the Founder of the NXW Clan who is constantly a clan for Competitive Users and Deveplovers for Projects and Mods, He's a Chilean who lives in Santiago De Chile and he has 14 Years old. Fundation of Nonstop Xtreme Warriors NXW was been founded up on FNF by Him while of the event of Don't Be A Bitch for Euro Players.. his incrementation along mixing with Latins and English people but the majority of people are inactive for the moment.. Such totally The NoobKing accidently Recruits Tragedy but he didn't know then he is.. Scrims The Majority of Scrims of NXW are along of 4 scrims such below: vs MXU I: Due of fighting around on #TSPG-Painkiller.. the leader decided scrimming The Mechanix Union then he leaved to play Who Dun It mading up one of his Members Angry on a ZDoom Wars Scrim but with a member named Razgriz and NXW loses up. vs MXU II: The Mechanix Union and the Cube Team decided to scrim again NXW into a ZDW Scrim mading again the clan lose up. vs V: The Nonstop Warriors decided scrimming up The Victory Clan then they're very Pimps and very skilled and something decent than the Mechanix Union.. failed to fight again on his ZDW Scrim on #TSPG-Painkiller vs : While then the clan is dead.. The Leader who wich is now in SUN decided to scrim ARG under of the tag as Honoraries then they did aleast the work of 1-4 Collapse ''Main Article: December 2015 DUEL40 Iluse '' While the Tournament of Noobking/MetalGuy213.. Then RoSKing Winned the combat, Killstrike turned to destroy the Clan pretending to be the New Leader taking out all of NXW then the clan died for it, an Arch-Vile could Be Lurking on NXW reviving it. Revival The clan has been Revived in 2016 as a Multi-Port Clan. Projects The NXW Team Worked in 2 Projects that the leader made but sadly while then the occurence of the clan dying.. The Leader got moved up to SUN. Awesome Deathmatch Awesome DM is maded by MetalGuy213/NoobKing.. is a Deathmatch wad who has a LOT OF Varierity of SUCH being "Awesome" at the levels but particually is still on W.I.P and can be founded up in the Doomworld Forums MetalGuy ZDW Maps is another project maded by MetalGuy213/Noobking wich constantly are a mappack like the KOSHER and V Mappack of ZDW but the project is Inactive for Awesome Deathmatch. Rumors about The NoobKing going to planning to revive the clan Theres a Rumor then NXW will be Revived in 2019 then the Leader Turns 18 or a year less without turning at that age as to be a Multi-Port Clan. Trivia *He's Half Good/Bad Reputated in Zandronum Games *He's mostly known as to create most skins and not varieraty of good Maps *He's Most known to be a Teenager on Doom Games *NoobKing/MetalGuy213 Originally works for Madcat's Simply Unbeatable Name to 2019 or year less as the Rumor that he says. *On a unknown date, The NoobKing got hacked over by a Annoymous User on his old Account but then he started to be named as NoobKing and leaving around in Zandronum and other sites as "MetalGuy213" *On his old name as "MetalGuy213" describes that he loves the Metal and he's a Man of Metal and loving the "213" number *in his actual name as "NoobKing" declares then he's a King of "Noobs" but dosen't declare that he impersonalizes RoSKing or to RottKing. *Even The TSPG Admin Marcaek and the BE Admin Jenova hates NoobKing/MetalGuy213 *His Roleplay Character "Shadow Zandro" is based out into his Creation on the M.U.G.E.N Games "Zandro the White yoshi" *He Hates Noobs,Oda la Cerveza,PinguMugen,Capodecima,JuliusColesV2,Korax TSR,Agramonth and his Former Member Killstrike/Tragedy *his Clan has been translated up to ROBLOX,TDP4 and ZDaemon, due of a involvent disccusion on Doomworld, the clan is now only an TDP4 and ROBLOX ports leaving around Zandronum and ZDaemon for 4 years External Links FaceBook Account Youtube Account Twitter Account Gallery bandicam 2016-02-11 10-29-38-260.png|His Actual Look on ROBLOX Games bandicam 2016-01-13 19-04-34-728.png pizap.com14540336262481.jpg|His Image on the Wikia,Skype and youtube is kinda to copy someone's image for lelz webcam-toy-foto4.jpg|MetalGuy213/NoobKing In Real Life 2000px-Flag_of_Chile.svg.png|Actually MetalGuy Lives in Chile createcard.jpg|The NoobKing/MetalGuy213's Yu-Gi-Oh Card Screenshot_Doom_20160210_202935.png|New Design of the new AWDM02 Category:Founders Category:Members Category:Leaders Category:G-Lined Leaders of Zandronum Category:G-Lined Users of Zandronum